Tony's Memory
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: "Maybe I can remember actions better than words," he mumbled. After a night on the town with his frat brothers, Tony ends up at Ziva's apartment. Tiva oneshot.


**I'm back to writing! It feels wonderful. The prompt I used was "every you, every me." I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**"Every you, every me. There are many different sides to us but the only side we need is this one. I just want this side of you, Ziva. Sexy, uncontrollable. I want you, I need you."

She stared at him, studying his eyes. He was definitely drunk. Tony stumbled into Ziva's apartment when she had opened the door and he had been stuttering for the past ten minutes. She knew that he was going out to get drunk; his frat brothers were in town. There was always a party when they college buddies showed up. Never before though had Tony showed up at her apartment, completely drunk.

DiNozzo stumbled over the rug in the living room and he reached out to grab Ziva's arms to stop his fall. She reached out for him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and then walked him over to the couch, helping him sit down.

"You are drunk, Tony," she observed, crossing her arms in front of him. Ziva was still standing up, looking down at him.

"I'm not drunk, Ziva," he said, slurring her name. "The guys and I just had a fun time. We were close to your place so I figured I'd come and crash here. But, Jesus, you are beautiful," DiNozzo added, eyeing her up and down.

Ziva rolled her eyes and then walked over to the hallway closet. "Well, you can sleep here, but you have to leave right when you get up. Okay?" she said, grabbing a blanket and pillow and walking back over to the couch. She tossed the pillow at him and set the blanket on the coffee table.

Tony caught the pillow in his hands and then set it down before reaching for the blanket. His hands grazed Ziva's and then he looked up at her, laughing slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to touch your hand," he chuckled, taking the blanket.

Again, Ziva had to roll her eyes. How could he get as drunk as he was? Didn't he know when to stop? "It is fine, Tony. Goodnight," she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

Ziva changed into her bed clothes, all while touching the spot on her hand that Tony touched. Shaking her head slightly, she turned off the light after changing and then climbed into her bed. Ziva rested her head on the pillow and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"Ziva. Ziva," he whispered, walking into the room. Tony's hands felt around for the wall to balance as he swayed back and forth. "Ziva," Tony said.

She groaned and rolled on her side, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She could see his outline by the door, and she sighed. "Tony, what do you want?" she asked.

DiNozzo let go of the wall and then stumbled his way over to her bed, sitting on the edge. Ziva sat up and looked over at him in the dark.

"I meant it. What I said. I mean it. You're beautiful, Ziva."

"You are drunk."

"I mean it."

"You will not remember this conversation in the morning, Tony."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you will not."

"Maybe I can remember actions better than words," he mumbled, a hand reaching to stroke her cheek.

Goosebumps rose on her arms and Ziva shivered slightly. "Tony, we...we cannot. The rules," she whispered as his face inched closer to hers.

"What rules?" he slurred, pressing his lips hard against hers.

Ziva wanted to pull away; she knew that what was going to happen, what _was _happening, was wrong. It was against the rules. She could jeopardize her career if she went through with this.

But she couldn't seem to pull away from him. Ziva's lips pressed against Tony's harder, more passionately. Her hands roamed to the bottom of his shirt and she quickly pulled it off him, tossing it down on the ground. His hands moved to the bottom of her nightgown, which was resting on her thighs.

Gently, almost carefully, Tony slid the nightgown off of Ziva and let it fall to the floor. His kisses moved down her neck to her torso, before finally stopping above her panties.

Meanwhile, Ziva had been working on his jeans, quickly throwing them to the ground and then taking off his boxers.

He pulled down her panties and let them fall to the ground just like she had down with his clothes. Tony's lips met Ziva's once more before he was inside of her, the alcohol and adrenaline racing through his veins.

Ziva moved with him, thrusting her hips as he pushed harder and she let her hands explore his body as her tongue explored his mouth. Tony did the same, his hands holding her up so he could push harder and faster.

She groaned, moaned, biting on his lip to silence her screams when she finally reached her peak. And not ten seconds after Ziva, Tony reached his as well, letting a low groan escape his lips.

The two partners fell asleep next to each other, moments later, fingers entwined, her head resting on his bare chest.

The smell of fresh coffee woke DiNozzo up. A headache pounded his brain as well, and the senior field agent groaned and rubbed his eyes, stretching. He looked around the room, confused by his surroundings, but Tony got up, dressed, and headed out into the kitchen.

A mug of coffee was waiting for him on the counter. Ziva was standing there, watching him with a smirk on her face. Tony took the mug and took a drink of the coffee watching her, confused. "What are you smirking at?" he asked.

"You do not remember do you?" she asked, taking a sip of her own mug.

DiNozzo thought for a moment before smiling. He took a step closer to her, placing the coffee on the counter. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Tony pulled Ziva close to him, staring down into her eyes. "Of course I remember. I told you, I can remember actions better than words," he murmured, kissing her lips.

Ziva smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, and kissed him back. Tony's memory intrigued her slightly, but that didn't matter. As long as he remembered, Ziva would be okay.


End file.
